OMFG
by Miss Helly
Summary: Blair Waldorf felt a warm breath on her neck and snuggled deeper into the strong arm that was wrapped around her bare stomach... published in books as The Sound of Silence...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my interpretation of what may have happened had Blair returned to Chuck's suite and not her penthouse after Victrola. **

**I know it's a bit old but it has been playing on my mind.**

**Enjoy! Review!**

Blair Waldorf felt a warm breath on her neck and snuggled deeper into the strong arm that was wrapped around her bare stomach, a satisfied smile appearing on her face as she thought to herself how perfect this picture was - and then she opened her eyes.

She groggily took in her surroundings and felt the events of the night before rushing back into her mind. She gasped as reality set it and she realised the arm that was so firmly wrapped around her naked body didn't belong to her boyfriend but her boyfriend's best-friend.

She felt the colour drain from her face as she remembered the limo ride home and short of breath as she recalled the one tiny detail that changed everything - he had asked her if she was sure and she had foolishly responded with a passionate kiss.

OMFG she thought.

She had slept with Chuck Bass in the backseat of his limo and now she was in his bed.

She could feel Chuck stirring in his sleep, he was pulling her closer and she knew the chances of her leaving unnoticed were gone; she quickly started to feel for her clothes embarrassed that she was naked and tangled in the sheets with NYC biggest womaniser.

She felt the words on her neck before she heard them as he whispered good morning into her ear.

She sat up abruptly, allowing the sheets to drop to reveal her breasts, snatching at the sheets she turned and glared at an incredibly satisfied looking Chuck.

"No one can ever know about this," she said, issuing the statement with such venom that even she was surprised, "Especially Nate."

"My lips are sealed," he replied smugly from where he was lying in the bed before adding, "but my silence comes at a price."

"Of course it does," Blair replied scanning the room for her clothes.

He noticed her eyes darting around the room and he pointed to the floor at the entrance of the suite where her slip was lying.

"You weren't exactly wearing much when we came up."

She breathed deeply, horrified that she had no actual clothing and pulled a sheet around her body as she climbed out of the bed to fetch it.

"I'll tell the concierge to have something sent over from Bergdorf's for you, we can eat breakfast while we wait and discuss your payment for my silence."

She sighed as she rolled her eyes and nodded her head simultaneously, she had no other options.

Eleanor would flip out if she came home at ten in the morning in negligee not to mention the small problem of actually getting home – trying to exit The Palace in a slip without a Gossip Girl spy taking a picture would be a nightmare.

She placed the slip over her head and let the sheet drop revealing her naked body once again to chuck bass. She cringed as she felt the sheets fall.

"You look even better in the daylight," he purred from across the room, his eyes running up and down her body.

"Wish I could say the same about you," she said just as someone knocked on the door.

She gasped and sprinted into the bathroom locking the door behind her; worried someone would see her and tell Gossip Girl.

"You can come out now Waldorf," she heard Chuck say a few minutes later and she sheepishly left the bathroom.

He looked at her questioningly from the breakfast bar that was covered in an assortment of foods.

"Gossip Girl spies are everywhere, my reputation can't take a hit like this," she snapped.

He laughed at her and gestured to the food.

"I can see how being spotted eating breakfast with Chuck Bass could cause a scandal," he mused, "I only extend the invitation to a select few."

"I feel honoured," she said rolling her eyes.

"So what do you want?" she sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"In exchange for you silence what do you want?"

Chuck smiled.

"It's quite simple really, a weekend with you."

"I'm not whoring myself out, this isn't Pretty Woman," She screeched.

"I don't really see many other options?"

"You would actually tell Nate – risk your friendship with him?

"No but I'd tell Gossip Girl – not everything just enough to ruin your reputation."

She sighed, he had her; he knew that her reputation and virginity were important to her, a scandal like this had the potential to destroy her reign as queen B not to mention her already fragile relationship with Nate.

"When?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well it is Saturday morning?"

"This weekend?" she said her eyes popping with horror.

"No time like the present."

She sighed, exhausted at the thought.

"Fine Bass, so what now?"

"Now we eat, let me do the planning."

She bit into a grape and rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure I can walk Monday morning."

He smiled at her.

"Can't make any promises."


	2. Chapter 2

Blair sighed.

She was naked and in Chuck's bed again.

And she had kissed him first. Again.

After the delivery of clothes had arrived from Bergdorf's Chuck asked her if she would be willing to be spotted with him in public, the idea of spending the entire weekend in Chuck's suite terrified her so she agreed to the outing.

They had cruised through the city in his limo, with a red faced Blair unable to make eye contact with a smug Chuck.

They finally reached their destination, an old theatre.

Blair looked at it confused the building was completely empty except for a random guy who Chuck was chatting too.

A few minutes later Chuck returned and grabbed her hand.

She stared at him incredulously.

"Now you're worried you might catch something from me?"

She just shook her head.

"What is this place, it's so..."

She gasped as they walked through the double doors and saw the luxury red seats and massive screen, it was amazing.

"Charming?" Chuck offered.

"Chuck Bass I'm impressed, I might actually enjoy this weekend."

"Well you certainly enjoyed last night."

Ten minutes later the unlikely duo sat in silence snuggled into a couples chair, Blair resting her head on Chuck's shoulder as they watched Breakfast at Tiffany's.

Halfway through the movie she felt a warm hand touch her thigh and she felt a shiver of excitement shoot up her spine.

She wriggled closer to him to show her approval and felt his hand slide up her skirt as she leaned into kiss him.

He pulled her on top of him and she grabbed at his collar smothering his neck in kisses.

To her surprise she began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt desperate to remove it.

He felt her urgency and whispered in her ear seductively," We have all weekend," before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the limo, "You don't want to get caught here."

And now she was back where she started the day, Chuck's bed, naked and tangled in his sheets with his arms draped around her.

She snuggled in closer; it felt nice to have someone wrapped around her.

Chucks eyes opened and he smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were enjoying this Waldorf."

She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Just paying my dues," she said before pulling herself on top of him.

"Apparently you're in quite a bit of debt these sheets haven't been this dirty in a long while," he replied tracing his finger around her lips and down to her chest.

She looked at the condom wrappers thrown around the room and rolled her eyes.

He kissed her deeply and she basked in the delight of his taste as his hands slid down her body her stomach quivering at his gentle touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair awoke from her position in Chuck's arms suddenly to a knock at the door.

Panicked she slapped Chuck awake from his slumber.

"OW!" he yelled a little too loudly.

She stared at him violently.

"Are you expecting someone?" She demanded in a low voice as the knocking continued.

Chuck shook his head and reached for his phone to check if he had any messages.

There was one – from Nate.

Chuck read the message to himself, 'U home? I'm on my way N,' just as he heard Nate's voice echo across the room from the door.

"Chuck – I know you are in there I can hear you breathing on the other side of the door. Is she anyone you can get rid off?"

Blair froze, her face turning a pale shade of white.

She couldn't move, Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom, throwing a pile of clothes in behind her.

Blair stared up at him her eyes filled with fear.

"Don't worry B I gave you my word, my lips are sealed," he said but the sound of his voice couldn't deny the fact he was worried. This was close. Too close.

She nodded her head slowly as she searched the floor for a suitable outfit.

She pulled on some skinny jeans and a sweater and crouched by the door trying to make out the conversation between the two friends.

She could hear Nate talking about his family, something about a ring.

She gasped as she pieced his words and her thoughts together, the Vanderbilt ring from Friday night, were his parents forcing him to give it to her?

She blinked back tears as the reality set in that Nate really didn't love her.

She slumped to the ground as she heard Chuck muttering something about life's pleasures.

He didn't love her.

Ten minutes later Chuck opened the bathroom door to find a distressed Blair Waldorf in a heap on the floor.

He rolled his eyes as he scooped her up and bought her out to living area.

She didn't get it, Nate wasn't worth it and it infuriated him to see how much she thought he was.

She pulled him into a passionate kiss desperate to forget the feelings of abandonment and rejection that were consuming her.

"Slow down Waldorf," Chuck said pulling away and putting her on the couch.

"What you don't want me now? You've already sealed the deal so I guess I'm yesterday news?" she hissed.

He laughed.

"I'd hardly say that," he paused, "I just don't want you regretting anything."

She stood up from where she was sitting enraged.

"Oh I think it's a bit late for that now, I did everything I could to protect him from being hurt and I'm the one who ends up in a heap on the bathroom floor!" She screamed.

"God what have I been thinking, sleeping with you in exchange for silence, as if Nate would have believed you over me!"

"This is your fault Chuck!" she continued storming around the room in a manic tirade.

Chuck smirked; he could almost see the steam erupting from her head.

"I never forced you to do any of this Blair," Chuck replied casually as he poured a drink at the bar.

"Oh no? Since when was this weekend was optional?"

"I never said you had to sleep with me, though one can understand why you may have had trouble resisting," he continued in a low some-what mocking tone.

She snatched the drink from his hand, downing it in one swift move.

"You made this mess you are going to help me fix it!" She ordered.

"Why would I do that?" he shot back.

She laughed and leaned into his ear whispering, "I think we both know the answer to that," her hand resting softly on this inside of his leg.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck observed Blair's face fall as he pushed her hand away and rolled his eyes.

"Blair I think we both know I can find someone like that to replace the dirty deeds you have been so kindly bestowing upon me this weekend," he said.

Her eyes crossed him and he saw the look she reserved for only those who she felt pure hatred for fall over him.

"No one can bribe Chuck Bass with sex, not even Blair Waldorf," he shrugged almost apologetically because he knew it wasn't quite true.

Blair stared at him with disgust.

"I'm leaving," she hissed, "Don't ever talk to me again."

Chuck laughed.

"Blair I think you are forgetting our deal, it's only Sunday morning I believe you owe me a few more hours."

"Or what you will tell Nate? Gossip Girl? I owe you nothing besides no one would ever believe you over me anyway – where's your proof?" Blair replied keeping her tone quiet but firm enough for him to know she meant business.

"Since when did Gossip Girl ever let the truth get in the way of a good story," chuck replied.

She swallowed and sighed out loud.

"What are you talking about Chuck?"

"We can always press send and find out?" he threatened.

She stared at him in disgust.

"You win I'll stay but don't look at me, don't touch me, don't talk to me - got it? You make me sick!"'

"Fine but if you aren't going to entertain me I may need some additional women to do the job, hope you don't mind?" Chuck was waiting for Blair to explode and he was going to push as far as he could.

"It's your apartment I'm only here on account of you holding me hostage, do what you want," she replied casually flipping through a magazine that was sitting on the coffee table.

Chuck smiled and reached for his phone quickly texting a few of his regular girls - he just hoped they'd arrive soon Blair would go ballistic at the sight of them.

After about ten minutes of silence Chuck poured Blair a scotch and handed it to her.

She snatched it out of his hand wordlessly.

"What I don't understand Waldorf is why you are pining over Nate, he clearly isn't giving you what you need."

"And how would you know?"

"Oh please virgin queen this weekend never would have happened if he could keep you entertained."

"Maybe not, but it certainly won't be ever happening again and for your information Chuck, Nate is a gentleman he would never treat me the way you have," she replied coldly.

"You're right he would only string you along in order to seal a business deal for the captain."

Blair stared at him and said, "Enough," just as there was a knock at the door.

She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Gee Chuck sounds like there might be a whore at the door," she added in a sarcastic tone trying to hide her disbelief, but none the less she ran to the bathroom to hide again.

She could hear a woman's voice and Chuck yell, "You were right B it's only Mandy."

Blair walked out of the bathroom in disgust and stared at him.

"Are you seriously going to do this while I am here and in that bed?"

"Well you could join us?"

She laughed at the thought.

"I'm just saying my sheets have already been soiled by you, why stop now?"

"Because apparently it meant nothing to you Bass, God you already have a whore ready and waiting."

"You're the one who said you didn't want me Waldorf," Chuck replied trying to trick her into admitting she had enjoyed the weekend, "I only said you couldn't force me into helping you fix things with Nate by having sex with me," he said slowly staring into her eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"So what now you want me and the whore?"

"Excuse me??" piped up Chuck's confused looking lady friend.

"Shut up and get out!" Blair ordered and stared Chuck down folding her arms and demanding an answer with her eyes.

Chuck smiled a satisfied smile to himself.

"What's not to want?"

"You disgust me," she said reaching for her belongings.

"Open your eyes Blair why would I want to help you get Nate back?"Chuck said as he moved to close the gap between them.

She raised her eyebrows incredulously and he sighed to himself knowing all too well the next line was going to take a lot out of him but if he didn't say it he wouldn't ever touch her again.

"Isn't it obvious Blair I want you – moaning in my bed, dancing on my arm - whatever it is you want from me I want to give it to you."


	5. Chapter 5

TWO WEEKS LATER

_It's strange the way things turn out. Blair hadn't even thought about trying to rekindle her romance with Nate when he had shown up out of the blue on the Tuesday after her secret weekend with Chuck, flowers in one hand and a heartfelt letter in the other. The kind of romantic gesture Blair had dreamed of her whole life, so when he kissed her she hadn't resisted and within minutes the King and Queen of the UES were back. They had finally consummated there relationship that night and they arrived at school the following morning hand-in-hand, their status as the school's royal couple quickly reinstated much to Chuck's dismay._

Blair hesitated than made her way over to the table where Nate and Chuck were sitting, she flattened her skirt and put on her brightest smile but she knew it was hardly enough. There was only one word to describe this lunch and every other lunch for the past two weeks and that was awkward.

She slid into the booth next to Nate and found herself opposite Chuck; she smiled devilishly and said, "No other couples available for lunch Bass?"

"Oh there were plenty but none of them are as special to me as you," he replied staring Blair directly in the eyes.

Nate looking confused at the whole situation chipped in, "Why does it matter who Chuck sits with?"

"Oh it doesn't baby, it just means I feel a little awkward doing this," she said as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips giving chuck a look out of the corner of her eye.

Chuck bit down on his tongue at the mere sight of Blair kissing Nate, he didn't want to care. He really didn't, but he did. His stomach churned and he wanted to turn his head but he couldn't, it was like a car accident horrible yet impossible not to stare.

Nate smiled, "Chuck doesn't mind, do you?

Chuck shook his head, and turned to face Blair, "My two best friends so obviously in _love, _of course not."

Stunned that Chuck referred to the incident in the bathroom where Nate had said he wasn't in love with her, Blair sat up tall in her chair and smiled hoping her faux confidence would stop him saying anything. It didn't.

Blair felt a hand slide onto her knee and she looked towards Nate, he was distracted tackling a hamburger – with both hands.

She felt her face flush red and turned back to warn Chuck with her eyes to remove it.

Ignoring her Chuck started talking.

"So Nathaniel can I offer the happy couple a ride home this afternoon, make use of the vacant space in the Limo?" He paused to turn at Blair, "hey Blair?"

Blair stared at him in horror.

"Sorry Chuck I have lacrosse, but take Blair home for me it looks like it might rain and I don't like her walking by herself."

"I'm fine, I'll walk with Serena," Blair blurted out.

Chuck smiled smugly.

"Actually my future sister has other plans this afternoon in Brooklyn," he replied packing up to leave the table, "I'll just meet you at your locker."

Chuck stood up and stared down at a panick-stricken Blair.

"Enjoy the rest of your lunch."


	6. Chapter 6

Blair felt sick as she was grabbing her AP history book out of her locker, she prayed Chuck was lying and wouldn't show up but within seconds she heard the familiar whisper like voice that could only be Chuck Bass.

"Can I carry your books?"

She looked at him incredulously.

"You want to carry my books?"

"Well I don't have much experience as a boyfriend and Nate certainly hasn't set a good example for me to follow but I hear that's what they do, the question is Waldorf, what will you do in return?" he said snatching her books out of her hands.

"Enough with the blackmail already Bass," she hissed.

"Oh lighten up Blair; I'm not being serious," he said while sliding his arm around her waist and leading her towards the exit.

"Really is it necessary for me to come with you?" Blair sighed.

"Well we wouldn't want to disappoint the love of your life now, would we?" Chuck answered in a sarcastic tone.

Blair swallowed. She was worried the limo with Chuck did not hold good memories, she smiled, well they weren't exactly bad but they were memories that had to be discarded none the less. Nate and her were the perfect couple and an arrogant, womanizing Chuck Bass was not going to make that change, whether she was attracted to him or not.

Chuck opened the door for her and she slid her body in, with a sly smile on his face Chuck slipped in behind her before asking his driver if he remembered his good friend Blair and ordering him to drop her at her park avenue penthouse this time, before sliding the divider back up.

Blair stared at him and raised her eyebrows, she was trying to play it cool and was desperate to conceal the shame and humiliation she was feeling but at the same time was silently praying Chuck might kiss her, Nate never kissed her with the passion or urgency that Chuck did that night in the limo, ever, and she wanted that feeling again.

The two sat in silence for a while before Chuck spoke.

"Seriously Blair – Nate, after everything you heard him say about you in my suite?"

Blair looked at him unable to piece together a suitable answer.

"Can you tell me why?"

She hesitated and shook her head.

"I don't know why, he came over with a letter and flowers and kissed me and that was it, we were back together, we didn't even talk about it," she said almost crying but holding it together.

Trust Chuck to make her question her relationship with Nate, she thought everything was perfect between them but clearly she was missing something.

"Has he said something to you?" she asked Chuck.

Chuck shook his head.

"Nate's not much of a thinker, you heard where he was at two weeks ago, and apparently your still willing to go back for more, of what I'm not exactly sure given we know he has trouble keeping you warm at night."

Blair's jaw dropped and Chuck turned to look into her eyes placing his hand on her knee lightly.

"I've said it before Blair and I'll say it again, you never would have slept with me had you been happy and satisfied with Nate - you know it too, you just won't admit it."

She placed her hand on his and swallowed.

"Maybe before I wasn't, but who's to say this time won't be different?"

Chuck pulled his hand away and laughed.

"For someone so smart you really are delusional sometimes Waldorf, I'm not going to tell you Nate has declared his undying love for you because he hasn't - he only does that for the blondes."

Chuck saw Blair's head drop at his remark and he shook his head in dismay, all he wanted to do was jump her but he couldn't, if anything were to happen she would have to make the first move. Hitting on his best friends girlfriend was beneath him. He had spent days rationalising his actions with Blair and whether or not to tell Nate only to have the pair arrive at school like they'd never broken up and Blair acting like he never existed. He had sworn to himself the next time he kissed her, she would be the one begging him to do so. He just had to subtly make her realise it was him who she wanted.

They pulled up outside Blair's house the silence in the limousine almost deafening as the duo's crowded thoughts echoed through their minds.

Blair smiled lightly and as she began to climb past Chuck in order to get out of the cab she paused and looked into his eyes.

"Thanks for the lift," she offered.

"I aim to please," he returned fighting with every will the desire to kiss her.

"And I do know how much you love a limo."

She stared at him, rolled her eyes and climbed out thanking God that she hadn't leaned in and kissed him them like she had wanted to.

She sighed and said his name out loud to no-one as she walked into her building.


	7. Chapter 7

Blair could feel someone's eyes upon burning upon her, she looked up to see Chuck staring at her; avoiding eye contact she swallowed and made her way to the steps, waving at her boyfriend on the way.

The girls gathered around their queen as she picked at the non-existent fluff on her skirt and meticulously positioned her body on the steps to ensure she had the best view of the courtyard but most importantly of Chuck, who was standing outside the front gates with Nate casually smoking a cigarette.

She was insanely worried he might mention something to Nate, and had been doing her best to ensure they were never alone together, but spending time with Nate and Chuck together was almost unbearable. Chuck used every opportunity to take small digs at Blair as the two of them tried to fight the attraction they felt for one another; Nate however was completely oblivious to the tension between his girlfriend and best-friend, encouraging them to hang-out more.

Chuck continued to looked Blair's way – she glanced at him from across the quad before announcing to the girls her time at lunch was over and marching into the Constance Hall.

He saw her charging down the stairs and towards the girl's hall, stubbing out his cigarette he mumbled something incomprehensible to Nate before slipping into the building after her. He walked up behind Blair, who was standing at her locker and grabbed her firmly around the waist, her body stiffened at his touch and her eyes started to dart around the empty hall, she tried to wriggle free of his grip.

"Relax Waldorf," Chuck whispered into her ear as he released his tight hold on her, her stomach quivering at his touch.

She spun out of his arms and glared at him.

"You can't be touching me Chuck!" She hissed at him.

He laughed at her and the ridiculousness of the situation.

"I'm just trying to play nice, my dear best friend Nathaniel is concerned that we aren't getting along as well as we used to, he wants me to make more of an effort," Chuck said mockingly, "If only he knew."

"You're heinous!" she said.

"Let's not dwell on what I am or am not, we have the Benefit Ball tomorrow night and Nate, bless his naive soul, wants us all to have pre-drinks in my suite, you remember where that is don't you?"

Blair rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You mean the place you held me captive?"

"You were hardly being held against your will Blair," Chuck replied, "One could have been fooled into thinking you enjoyed it."

"That's easy when one is a fool," she said slamming her locker and turning on her heels.

Chuck felt his body tighten as she walked away from him, he knew it was wrong to still want her, Nate was his best friend and Blair was his girl. It was that simple. Only it wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

_So I now understand how the actual Gossip Girl writers feel, you want C & B to get together so bad but once they are, then what? I now get the difficulty in keeping it interesting. Anyway the last few chapters were just building up to what I think you were waiting for... _

Chuck poured himself a scotch, and stared around his hotel suite, several of his friends were relaxing on the couch his date amongst them, he smiled at her unconvincingly and continued to brood in the corner alone.

Blair would be arriving any minute now with Nate and he really wasn't in the mood for one of her shows tonight, he finished the remainder of his drink in one gulp and poured another hoping to be numb by the time she arrived. He had tried to convince himself he didn't care for her all afternoon, that he was just infatuated by what he couldn't have, and now he was going to get as drunk as possible and try to forget her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the door to his suite open as Nate and Dan walked in with the familiar giggles of Serena and Blair echoing around the room as they followed. He looked at Blair, her figure-hugging dress clinging to her body in all the right places, fuck he thought to himself as he took another swig of his drink, why did she have to look so fucking good?

Blair felt Chucks eyes fall on her the instant she walked into the room, flustered she pretended to laugh at something Serena said and made a bee-line to the bar to get a gin martini; she knew she was going to have to make an effort with Chuck tonight and she knew she'd need a drink for courage. Nate had been asking questions about the pairs constant bickering and she had no valid reason to give him so instead she would have to show him everything was fine.

She swallowed her drink in one mouthful then holding her breath made her way over to Chuck. As she walked towards him she felt his eyes on her, she always could - they almost undressed her with their intensity and it completely unnerved her.

She lifted her head so their eyes met and smiled at him, unsure of what to say.

"Feeling sentimental Waldorf?" he said in a whispered-voice to her as she reached him.

She hesitated before saying, "Hardly Bass, I actually just wanted to talk to you."

"About what exactly? You? Me? Nate?"

Blair felt her face flush with panic as she glanced around to see if anyone heard.

"Can we go somewhere private??" Blair pleaded.

Chuck looked at her as finished his drink, eyeing her up and down slowly, he then pointed towards his room - he knew he was acting like a prick but he didn't care he wanted her to feel like he did when she showed up at school with Nate fingers intertwined only days after their weekend together.

"Don't pretend you don't know the way," he whispered into her ear and followed her to his room.

Closing the door behind him Chuck turned to face Blair; he felt a familiar stirring in his groin as she looked back at him wide-eyed and completely vulnerable. He wanted to kiss her; actually he wanted to do more than kiss her.

"This private enough?" Chuck said gesturing towards his bed; Blair nodded and sat on the end of it.

"I know Nate's not the brightest bulb but believing you're a virgin...unless?" Chuck said slowly.

The thought of the two of them together made him sick, Nate had all but said that he slept with Blair but Chuck was holding on to the hope that Blair couldn't go through with it out of fear of being caught .

"Unless what?"

"Unless you're not the talented actress I thought and you couldn't go through with it?" Chuck probed hoping her answer would relieve him of the nausea.

"You wish," she snapped feeling sick as soon as the words left her mouth.

Chuck winced, feeling pained as she confirmed his worst fears, he muttered, "I do wish, "softly and looked away from her.

"What did you just say?" Blair asked she could have sworn he had just said 'I do' but he had spoken so softly she couldn't be sure.

"Doesn't matter," Chuck replied deflated.

"It does, tell me?"

Blair knew that Chuck couldn't lie to her face, she knew him too well for him to be able to bullshit her.

"Nothing of importance Blair," Chuck said before changing the subject, "Why did we need to meet in private what was the point of this little charade?"

Blair's face fell; she stuttered a few words before finally saying, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to tell Nate about," she hesitated, "you know."

Chuck knew Blair well and he had noticed her sudden nerves, he knew she had heard him and wanted confirmation of his feelings, but he wasn't falling for that again. He walked over to where she was sitting on the end of the bed, so she had slept with Nate he was willing to forgive her for her lapse in judgement because right now she was in his room and he had been without sex for over two weeks and he needed her, he needed her now.

"Refresh me?"

She stood up to face him.

"Chuck I'm being serious," she said her voice wavering as he leaned in and pulled her close to him.

"So am I," he said holding out from kissing her until she was begging for his lips to meet hers, he could feel her breathing shorten and within seconds her ruby rose lips came crashing onto his.

Unable to control themselves they flew at one another, body parts bumping and grinding together. Chuck pushed her onto his bed, his hands exploring her body as he kissed her ferociously from her lips down to the nape of her neck. Blair pulled herself up so she was straddling Chuck, she could feel his erection through his pants and she began stroking the outline of it as he began to undress her, kissing her softly all over as he went. In one effortless move he grabbed her around her bare waist and flipped her onto her back and within seconds she could feel him between her legs and then thrusting inside of, she moaned with pleasure inducing a broad grin across Chuck's face as he rocked back and forth inside of her, the duo were so distracted they didn't hear the door open until it was too late.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD," they heard a girl scream causing them to stop in their tracks.

Chuck pushed Blair down onto the bed to hide her and turned to see his date with camera phone in hand and several people, including Nate, Dan and Serena standing behind her.

"Do you mind?" Chuck asked coolly from where he was positioned on the bed still attempting to conceal Blair's identity.

Serena spotted Blair's dress on the floor and in a panic pulled Nate and Dan from the room, "It's just Chuck being Chuck," she reasoned hoping no-one had seen Blair under the sheets.

Around the room phones began going off and as Serena slowly took in the Gossip Girl blast it became evident that she was not the only one to spot the clues. She noticed everyone else in the room gasping in shock. There was a picture of Blair and Chuck together from earlier in the night, a picture of Blair's dress and headband on the floor of Chuck's room and a picture of Chuck clearly riding that someone in the room.

She turned to see Nate storming towards the room and ran after him.

Blair sat up in Chuck's bed, his sheets wrapped around her naked body, tears streaming down her face as she stared at her phone. She looked utterly gorgeous when she was distressed Chuck observed as he pulled on his clothes. He looked at her dress and underwear discarded on the floor and slowly picked them up, he walked over to her and snatched the phone out of her hand.

"They're not worth your tears Blair, Nate's not worth your tears," he soothed while stroking her hair, "No-one saw you, I'll just deny it was you."

"They know it's me," she sobbed.

"Then we'll think of a plan to fix this, whatever you want me to do I'll do," he replied.

"Really, you think we can fix this?"

"I don't think, I know we can," he paused and smile at her, "let's get you dressed we have some plotting to do."

She smiled at him softly and slowly climbed out of the bed, her body shaking.

Nate and Serena stood at the door stunned, they had expected to see Chuck walk out of the room any second and leave Blair for dead like all the other girls. They hadn't expected to see him holding Blair affectionately, or helping her into her clothes or for Blair to be looking at him as smitten as she did. Nate turned and looked at Serena and shrugged, who was he kidding he didn't love Blair, and it was obvious that Blair and Chuck weren't acting awkwardly around him because they hated each other from what he had just witnessed it was the complete opposite. He was just a pawn in one their ridiculous games and if he was being honest he was almost relieved, hurt but relieved.


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck reached for the phone and called the concierge, snarling into the phone that he needed everyone out of his suite and he needed them out five minutes ago.

He turned to look at Blair who was curled up in his bed still sobbing slightly.

"Everyone will be gone soon," he said pouring them both a drink before walking to over to where Blair was laying, "I think you will be needing this," he said as he handed her the beverage.

She sat up and grabbed it from his hand, downing it in one mouthful, before pulling the covers up to her chin and closing her eyes.

Chuck smirked at her dramatics and went to check that his suite had been cleared of his peers.

xxxxx

Blair felt a warm arm pull her closer and she slowly opened her eyes to survey the familiar landscape.

"Argh," she said out loud as she realised her nightmare was in fact a reality.

Half the senior class had seen her and Chuck Bass doing the dirty deed in his bed while her oblivious boyfriend waited outside for them.

OMFG she thought to herself as she realised that since that infamous viewing had occurred she had not in fact left his bed, she snuggled in closer promising herself this would be the last time, she had a plan and snuggling with Chuck Bass was not part of it.

xxxxx

Blair stared at her reflection in the mirror slowly applying a light layer of gloss to her lips, she checked the time and started to gather her things, Chuck would be arriving any second to take her to school, putting phase one of their plan into action, and she wanted to be ready.

After fighting for a day over the best course of action to take Chuck agreed to play the part of loving boyfriend (Blair had made a point of saying it was for appearances only) so they could attempt to convince their peers that it was 'true love' and not sexual desire that drove her to cheat on Nate.

Blair heard Dorota call her name and nearly jumped out of her skin, after a few deep breaths she picked up her new tan Balenciaga, "a gift from Chuck" and made her way downstairs to meet him.

Chuck waited patiently downstairs for his faux girlfriend, he had been secretly hoping that being caught would make Blair admit her true feelings and they could begin to enjoy each other's company again, but that was not the case. Instead he was playing the role of the devoted boyfriend without any benefits and it was killing him.

As she walked down the stairs dressed to perfection he silently cursed himself for foolishly agreeing to do anything in order to help the mess he had created. A fake relationship might be the answer to her problems but as he groin began to stir softly at the sight of her, he knew it was only the start of his.

"Limo's waiting Waldorf," he drawled.

"Let's go then," she said as a pinched smile appeared on her face and she walked towards the lift.

Chuck swallowed and followed her into the lift.

Once they were confined in the lift Blair turned to face Chuck, fire in her eyes.

"Just remember Chuck, I don't care what you do in the privacy of your suite but if you do anything to embarrass me publicly I will never speak to you again," she drew the last words out slowly to emphasise the fact that public humiliation would mean friendship over.

Chuck raised his eyebrows at her then leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry Waldorf you're the only person I plan on entertaining in and out of my suite."

Startled by his honesty and the tone in which he whispered into her ear, Blair reverted to the only defence mechanism she knew to cope with this sort of situation, bitchiness.

Rolling her eyes dramatically she replied hastily, "Then it going to be a lonely winter," before stepping out of the lift.

Smirking at how easily he irritated her, Chuck fastened his pace catching up to her just before they stepped out to the street, knowing Blair would have to play happy girlfriend from this point on he slipped his hand into hers and whispered into her ear, "I think I might like this little game."


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, I didn't really anticipate that people would actually like what I was writing (and would want me to update regularly). I know this chapter is short and it's taken forever and I'm sorry!! Forgive me please!! I downloaded a virus instead of the latest GG episode – it was devastating as you can imagine. None the less I will endeavour to update again ASAP– if you have ideas for the direction it should take I am open to suggestions/criticisms as I am just writing blindly whenever I get the chance (which is clearly not very often ____ ) and am just continually hoping that it is not too boring. Tell me if it is. xx_

Blair peered out of the limo window and swallowed as she took in the Constance Billard gates and her former headband-wearing, stocking-clad army of followers gathered around Penelope just inside. She sighed heavily to herself and as she did felt a warm hand slide into hers. She turned her head to face Chuck who was smiling down on her eerily, she glared back at him confused at the kind expression he wore, "So they saw us having sex, and now they know you're no longer the Virgin Queen, it could have been worse."

"How?"

"We could have been doing it against the wall or on the floor where there weren't sheets to hide under," he smirked.

"Ugh you're disgusting."

He smirked and reached for the door, "And I'm also your boyfriend."

Chuck slid out of the limo first and held the door as Blair stepped out behind him, he grinned to himself as he slid his arm firmly around her tiny waist and began to guide her towards the gates, feeling her straighten under his touch, he slowly whispered into her ear, "You're mine now Waldorf," as his arm slid down from her lower back to rest on her bum cheek. She turned and put on a fake smile pushing her body as close to his as possible so that she was rubbing against his groin, she leaned into his lips almost touching them before whispering right back into his ear "oh I won't."

She heard a phone beep and suddenly remember that she was at school and no matter how much joy she received from torturing Chuck Bass and despite the fact he was supposed to be her 'boyfriend' this kind of behaviour was not going to help her ditch the slut label, she quickly straightened her skirt, scooping her hand into his as she began walking briskly towards the steps at the schools entrance, pulling Chuck along with her.

Blair had a plan and while she needed Gossip Girl to spread the news that she had managed to tame notorious womanizer and bad-boy Chuck Bass, she did not want her publishing the grope-fest that had just occurred at the school gates.

She could feel the eyes of her former army on her and Chuck boring into her, she could only imagine what they were saying, had this been any other girl and not her in the situation she would have been leading the pack in the public dismissals. But it was her and so she did what she had to do. Gripping Chucks hand so tight he swore under his breath as her nails cut into him, ignoring him she upped the pace and headed towards her locker.

Blair loosened her grip on chuck's hand as she reached her locker and he quickly took the opportunity to pin her against it, she gasped at the sudden movement and quickly found herself staring into Chucks eyes, "What. Are. You. Doing. Bass," she asked slowly not loosing eye contact. He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly and as leaned in to kiss her his lips grazing hers ever so softly said, "What do you think, Girlfriend?" before his lips crashed down onto hers.

Blair feebly tried to pull away but he pulled her into him and she responded hungrily sliding her hand up to his hair and running her hands through it, she heard the familiar clacking of heels on the hall floor and opened her eyes to see only to see Nate staring back at her.

Startled she pushed Chuck off her and squeaked, "Nate." Chuck turned to see what she was talking about and found himself facing the innocent third party in this scandal.

"Don't stop on my account," Nate said hastily.

Chuck looked at him sadly, "Nathaniel," he began but was quickly cut off, "you don't have to explain yourself to me," Nate hissed, " I want nothing from you, no explanation, no sympathy and most of all no fake friendship, so please continue," he drawled glaring at them before shaking his head and walking off.

Blair looked at Chuck apologetically, realising at that moment he had given up more than his reputation to save hers; he had given up his best friend too.


	11. Chapter 11

The bell rang for recess and as Blair emerged from the Constance building she eyed Chuck sitting alone at a table his scarf flying wildly in the wind, while Nate sat on the opposite side of the quad surrounded by his friends from the lacrosse team. She sighed and made her way towards Chuck.

"Why so sad?" she said before adding, 'boyfriend' to the end of her question.

He had been so consumed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed her coming, a rarity for Chuck.

He looked up and with a sneaky smile said, "My girlfriend won't have sex with me."

"Ha-ha Chuck," she retorted before sliding into the seat next to him.

"Well while I may be failing to extinguish your ever existent sexual appetite, I can help to sustain your appetite," she smiled, "Dorota went all sixties on my and baked brownies," she paused, "and no they are not laced with hash."

Sliding his hand under the table and up her thigh he smirked and said, "And I always thought the secret ingredient was love."

She rolled her eyes dramatically before hesitating, "look Chuck I am sorry that I have come between you and Nate – I just didn't think how this might affect your friendship and ugh," he raised an eyebrow at her, "thank-you for doing this for me."

He smiled.

"I can take my repayment in instalments," he replied.

"Consider the limo home from school your first."

Blair looked at him questioningly but he merely picked up his bag and said, "I'll see you then," before heading towards the building.

Blair stared after him cursing herself for falling victim to one of his traps yet again.

"You just can't help yourself," she whispered before hearing Serena's voice behind her.

"What B? I thought we were over Nate and I especially now that you are with err," she shuddered, "chuck."

"Huh, oh I wasn't talking about that, I didn't even know you were here, I was just ... thinking out loud."

"Mmm if you say so."

Snapping back to reality she turned to face Serena before insisting what she said had nothing to do with their friendship.

"Then what is it B?"

Blair looked at her guiltily, "The other night, Chuck and I, that wasn't the first time."

Serena gasped.

"What are you saying Blair? You and Chuck whoa wait a minute - so you lost your virginity to him?

Blair nodded.

"I'd been sleeping with him for a while, since before my birthday, I couldn't help myself I don't know what came over me," she said tears welling in her eyes, "And now I've ruined everything!"

"OH B no you haven't!"

"Yes I have, Chuck and Nate aren't talking, Nate and I aren't even making eye contact, you and Nate were already in a precarious position because of me and Chuck and I are well... in faux relationship because, God I don't even know why! S, we've all been best friends forever and now look what I've done we can't even exist in the same courtyard let alone an enclosed space."

"It'll be alright B, I promise, meet me after school and we can hang out forget about all this," Serena said reassuringly wrapping her in a bear hug.

Blair smiled into her shoulder than spotted a limo driving past.

"Sorry S, I can't today, I have this thing," she paused, "raincheck?"

Serena shrugged her blonde hair blowing in the wind, "whenever you want to do something I'm there."

"Tomorrow after school, I promise," Blair replied with devious look, "it'll be just like old times,"


	12. Chapter 12

 _I'm sorry it took so long. Hope it was worth the wait._

Blair made her way to the front of the school, she was curious as to what Chuck's definition of an instalment was, but didn't want to appear too eager - in case it was exactly what she thought it was – so she stopped and busied herself.

She quickly pulled out her phone and hit one on the speed dial. Dorota. She ordered her maid to start making preparations for a small gathering at the penthouse tomorrow night then quickly texted S, Penelope, Hazel and Nelly to request their presence at her soiree.

Snapping her phone shut she started to plot how she would get Nate there, Chuck, who she could see leaning against the limo in the distance, she did not think would be as hard a task. Blair wasn't exactly sure how she was going to bring the group back together, but there was no harm in trying and an adult-free environment with the alcohol flowing could only assist.

She strutted the rest of the way across the quad readying herself for whatever Chuck had to throw at her, as she reached the limo she raised an eyebrow questioningly of Chuck and folded her arms.

"Glad to see you could make it," Chuck purred as he opened the door for her.

"Wouldn't miss it," she quipped as she slid into the familiar surroundings.

Chuck slid into the limo behind her with a smug look on his face.

Blair hesitated then cautiously asked Chuck what his plans for the afternoon were.

Chuck thought about his wording before answering the question.

"Our plans, Waldorf are entirely dependent on you."

"ME?"

"Did I not speak clearly?"

"What are you talking about Chuck?"

"I mean obviously I plan on spending the afternoon with my girlfriend, but there are several options available for how we can spend this time together – I think we both know what the first option and my personal preference is, but I wouldn't want to upset your rules and well let's face seducing you is almost a game in itself so I am prepared to offer some alternatives as to how we will spend our time this afternoon."

"W- what," Blair stuttered out staring at him curiously.

"Option 2 is, well another great option and one that I think we both will enjoy but again I don't know if you will quite approve," he paused waiting for a reaction.

"Option two??"

"Mmm I thought we might like to spend the afternoon at Victrola, you could work on those dance moves I like so much that you seem to keep hidden for special occasions."

"I don't think so!"

"To be honest neither did I," Chuck finished abruptly.

"So third option; and the option I think you will actually approve of is..."

Blair's eyes were nearly pooping out of her head as he dragged the words out slowly

"And remember this is not my first choice by any means, but," he hesitated before continuing, "I have tickets to the_Metropolitan Museum's Costume_ Institute_gala next week and I thought if you would like to attend with me that maybe we could drop in on a friend of mine and organise for a dress to be made for you, perhaps get dinner after?"_

_Blair mouth dropped, did Chuck just ask her on an actual date she thought to herself, he did look rather pale._

_"So we'll go with option one I take it?" Chuck continued after admiring the look of shock he had managed to get out of Blair._

_"We will do no such thing Chuck Bass, it's only a week to the costume gala and," Blair was starting to panic would she have to time to pull off an amazing one of a kind dress. _

_He laughed._

_"Relax Waldorf, I'm Chuck Bass if there was ever a name that could stop time I think it would be mine," he said cockily._

_"And don't think I won't be getting a say in the style of dress you'll be wearing, if I'm paying for it I want to enjoy it."_

_"There's always a catch with you isn't there," she responded rolling her eyes in a dramatic display before grabbing her phone and texting Serena._

_Chuck stared after her and couldn't help but admire the smile she had plastered on her face._

Blair finished texting Serena and quickly snapped her phone shut turning her attention back to Chuck. She couldn't help but admire him, even with a slightly (and unusually) dishelved appearance and a standard school uniform he still somehow managed to appear unbelievably sexy.

"Just so we are clear, this changes nothing, I'm still not having sex with you," Blair said reiterating her conditions of their faux dating, sexy or not, no mistakes were going to be made. If Chuck wanted to be with Blair he had to be committed and this was her ultimate test – to make him commit to her without sex, with her or anyone else for that matter.

Chuck smirked.

"Just so we are clear, you are not having sex with me yet, but you will."

"Unlikely Bass."

"Would you care to make a wager on that?"

"No," She said abruptly.

"Why? Because you know you will lose?"

"No because I'm not a two year old Chuck."

"It's inevitable Waldorf - it not a question of if but when and I'm willing to wager it will be a lot sooner than you think."

"It won't happen."

"But it will Blair, seducing you has proved to be quite a fun and challenging past time, I've come to think of myself as being rather good at it. You don't give me nearly enough credit, but I do and by the end of this month you will be in my bed."

"I will not," Blair's voice was rising.

"Will see," Chuck paused before adding, " If you sleep with me before the end of the month you owe me a private dance at Victrola - if you can restrain yourself I'll stop chasing," he finished smoothly.

Blair was glowering because he had her; she could never step down from this wager it would be as good as jumping his bones right now.

"Fine, it seems that loosing is another past time you enjoy anyway."

Chuck laughed quietly to himself satisfied at the response he had drawn from her.

"Well we're here my darling girlfriend let's go pick you a dress."

Blair rolled her eyes for the second time that afternoon with such dramatic force it was almost like she was suffering a seizure, she forcefully grabbed the hand he held out for her, digging her nails in deep.

"By the way, sweetie," she said in sarcastic sing-song voice, "I'm having a small gathering at the penthouse tomorrow night, do you think my devoted boyfriend will be able to make an appearance."

Chuck looked back at her.

"I doubt he would miss it," he replied in an equally sarcastic voice grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his side as they entered the Valentino store.


	13. Chapter 13

"Not going to happen!" Blair screeched at Chuck who was busy asking the tailor to lower the bust and bring up the hem, "I am not going to the ball dressed like a stripper Chuck!"

"Who said this was for the ball?" Chuck responded quickly, "I think a red fabric would be nice? What do you think?"

"What are you talking about Chuck, I NEED a dress for the ball," Blair said using all her strength to keep her voice from rising.

"I am aware of that fact Blair and we will get to it soon, however at this moment I am focusing on the dress you are going to need when you lose our bet, I thought something one of a kind would be suitable for a private show at Victrola – I assume you agree?"

"You assume wrong Chuck, a dress for Victrola won't be necessary as I will not be losing."

"So you keep saying though each time there is less conviction in your statements."

"Can we please just focus on the ball, you can work on your little stripper costume – that will never be worn - once I have a gown made," Blair compromised hoping Chuck would finally allow her to start discussing a dress design.

"I suppose that could work," Chuck murmured, "Alberto please ask Miss Waldorf what kind of design she would like, I have some business to attend too," he finished before turning his attention to the rows of red silks and satins.

After Blair had finished discussing a design with the dressmaker and had been measured she went to look for Chuck who she found enthralled in the fabrics that lined the back wall of the studio.

"Having fun there Bass?" she asked sneaking up behind him.

"You have no idea," he said pointing to a blood red satin, "I think we will be using that for your Victrola dress."

Blair stared at the bright material, it wasn't exactly something she would ever consider for herself, it was way too attention seeking, but considering she would never actually wear the dress she figured she would just agree.

"Well I suppose it would enable me to standout in the whorehouse," she replied.

"Like you need anything to stand-out Blair," Chuck replied in his trademark whisper.

Blair tried to remain composed as she felt his warm breath tickle the side of her face.

"So you mentioned dinner in the limo?"

"Indeed I did, let's go," Chuck replied turning to Alberto, "Thanks Alberto I'll be in touch and can you ensure a bow tie is made to match Miss Waldorf's dress for me," he asked before looping his arm through Blair's and guiding her from the store to his limo, spying a Constance junior with camera phone in hand on the way.

Blair sat across from Chuck in the private corner of Jean George's reserved for only their best customers unable to hide her delighted smile, sometimes Chuck just got it right and tonight was one of those rare moments. If she wasn't so hell bent on loosing there bet she might have actually faulted tonight, but she thought continuing to smile brightly, loosing was not an option. Chuck would get her eventually but when he deserved her.

"What's gotten into you?" Chuck asked cautiously unsure of whether Blair was genuinely happy or just pleased with herself for coming up with some kind of brilliant scheme to murder him in his sleep.

"Just thinking about my new dress," Blair replied nonchalantly.

"Me too," he chuckled in response.

Blair looked at him sharply.

"I was thinking about the dress I will actually wear," Blair replied in a sarcastic tone enjoying the fun bickering that seemed to define their relationship.

"And now I'm thinking about the dress you won't be wearing when you lose the bet," Chuck responded in a smouldering voice holding eye contact with Blair knowing how uncomfortable it would make her.

He held her gaze for a few seconds before adding, "The art of seduction Waldorf is something you should familiarise yourself with if you want even the slightest chance of winning this better, you seem to be lacking in defence."

Blair sighed heavily and took a sip of her martini.

"Really Chuck I don't think that will be necessary."

"Yet your eyes tell a different story."

"Do they?" Blair asked batting her eyelashes together, "I had no idea you paid such close attention."

"It seems to me you are clueless about a number of things when it comes to me, but don't worry you'll have plenty of time to learn."

"I will?"

"Don't act so smug Waldorf you know you will, you are my girlfriend after all."

"So I am, and as the girlfriend of Charles Bass, I'm going to need to ask him to invite a few of his more, how shall I put this, friends who have at least some degree of class to my party tomorrow night?"

Chuck looked at her for an explanation.

"Serena and Dan are fighting again and I just want to show S some other options – but descent options none the less," she paused, and then added sarcastically, "Not that it's hard to improve on Dan Humphrey."

"Couldn't agree more," Chuck muttered, "I'll bring some people."

"Great," Blair said clapping her hands together excitedly, "oh and I'll need you at my place somewhat sober before seven to greet the guests with me."

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Wish granted, though I'm thinking the somewhat sober desire will require a payments of sorts, some kind of pda during the night would be suffice."

Blair forced a smile at him and raised her glass.

"Here's to keeping up appearances,"


	14. Chapter 14

_Finally I post. Sorry it took so long. Good thing it's the weekend and I'm actually planning on being sober so I will actually have time to (hopefully) post again. I know this one is a wee bit short but I just feel that I'm laying the ground work for something big that is brewing - I'm just not sure what._

Blair woke up to a red ribboned wrapped garment bag and several boxes scattered on the floor of her room, she blinked a couple of times trying to remember what the day was, it was too warm for Christmas and her birthday had only just passed. God, what had her parents done this time she thought to herself – a room full of gifts to make up for what kind of horrible gaffe. Her dad had already left her mum for another man, could it get much worse?

She hesitated, thinking about the underlying message the presents might be bringing, wondering to herself if it was worth opening them, but then again she was Blair Waldorf and there were piles of gifts on the floor and it wasn't even Christmas – within two seconds curiosity had consumed her and she was sitting on the floor ripping open the presents like a two year old.

She opened the garment bag first and pulled out a deep red Herve Leger dress causing her to gasp with delight - she'd been coveting it for weeks; she excitedly ripped open the next box to discover a gorgeous pair of louboutins, a pair of diamond earrings was concealed in the next. It was the perfect outfit! She found a gorgeous Fendi clutch in another box and thought she was going to burst with ecstasy, when she came to an abrupt stop. Lingerie? She thought to herself, her Dad was not really into buying his daughter lingerie, thank-god, and well honestly this kind of gift involved too much thought to have come from her mother. She paused then started to look for a note, yelling to Dorota at the same time.

"Dorota, Do-ro-ta!" she yelled from her room.

"Yes Miss Blair!"

Blair could hear her footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"Where did these gifts come ..."Blair stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of an envelope in the lingerie box.

A monogrammed envelope.

From the desk of Chuck Bass.

"Yes Miss Blair," Dorota asked peering over Blair's shoulder at the envelope she held in her hand.

"Nothing – just clean up this mess. I need to take a shower."

Blair ran in to the bathroom locking the door behind her, envelope clutched tightly in her hand, the box of lingerie in the other.

She promptly dropped the box on the floor and ripped open the envelope.

She stared at the handwritten letter and started reading.

_And people say Chuck Bass isn't thoughtful._

_It's quite the opposite really – in fact I can't get the thought of __you__ in __this __out of my mind._

_Chuck_

_P.S the gifts are for tonight I hope you will wear __all __of them or perhaps nothing at all._

She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and she was glad no one could see her at that moment. Damn that Chuck Bass, he really could get her blood going.

She threw herself under the cold shower mentally calculating the number of ways she could dismember Chuck Bass. Her party was in two hours and she needed help.

Turning the taps of she wrapped her towel around her dripping body and marched out to her bedroom, noticing that the gifts had been hung carefully in her dressing room. She snatched her phone up and hit Serena's number.

"B what's up?"

"I need your help S can you get here straight away?"

"Umm ok, but do you still want me to bring Nate, cos I'm with him now and we're coming together tonight," she paused then added, "Like you asked."

"Oh God I forgot, yes do what you have to do, I'll sort this mess out."

She threw the phone down onto the bed then sighed.

To wear the dress or not, she thought to herself. It was gorgeous and she had wanted it for weeks, it couldn't hurt to try it or any of the other gifts for that matter. If Chuck thought he could buy her like he did his whore, he had another thing coming.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born Chuck Bass," she said out loud eyeing the dress.


	15. Chapter 15

_Eek!! So I lied and got drunk and didn't write all week. Sorry ____ I'll try better next time – it's just so damn hot in Australia that a cool bevvie is so damn appealing. _

Blair placed her foot on the top step and eyed the crowd before she began to descend down the staircase. She felt a small smile creep across her face when her eyes met Chuck's and she saw the approving grin he had planted on his face.

"O my gosh B, you look beautiful! Where did you get that dress?" she heard Serena asking in her sing-song voice.

"This?" Blair asked trying to avoid answering the question.

"Yes that," Serena said gesturing to the dress, "it's gorgeous!"

"Oh it was just a gift..." she paused then very quietly added, "from Chuck."

Serena eyed her suspiciously.

"Since when does Chuck by you dress's B?"

"Since when does it matter, he is my boyfriend S! Now if you will excuse me I have guests to greet."

Blair stormed off into the crowd. She didn't want to have to defend her relationship with Chuck to Serena, even if it wasn't what it appeared, who was Serena to judge?

She felt a hand slip around her waist and pull her in tight; she tilted her head to the side and looked into Chuck's brown eyes. He smiled and slid his hand down her back until it was cupping her ass.

"You remember our deal right?" he said slowly eyeing her approvingly.

She raised both her eyebrows at him and leaned in to him, pushing up on to her toes to kiss him on the mouth. She then pulled out of his arms and skipped across the room, throwing her head over her should just once to check his reaction. She smiled smugly when she realised he was staring after her.

With the satisfaction of knowing Chuck was putty in her hands, she picked up a martini and set about finding the girls so the real party could get started. They weren't hard to spot in their matching ensembles and Blair strutted over to them.

"Ladies," she said smiling.

"Blair," Penelope responded on behalf of the group.

"This party is feeling a little dull, what do you say to a game to liven things up?"

"A game?" Hazel replied.

"Mmmm," Blair responded scrunching her face up as she said it.

"I thought you just needed an open door and a bed to have fun B?" Penelope responded smiling at her own quick wit.

"There are more ways to have fun than that P; I would have thought you of all people would know - how is your dad's office desk holding up these days?" Blair quipped.

"A game sounds like fun," Hazel chirped from the background, even in heels she was dwarfed by the rest of the group.

"Wonderful," Blair responded and started to walk away, when she noticed they had not all immediately scurried after her she screeched at them, "Now."

Blair stopped in front of a 20-seater table; it was covered with bottles of scotch, gin, vodka and tequila. _Perfect_ she thought to herself.

"So what will it be girls? Truth or dare? Have you ever?" Blair asked.

Chuck had snuck up behind her and placing his arm around her waist he spoke for the girls.

"I do believe it has been a while since our last 'have you ever' game" he paused, "I'm curious to see how the times have changed."

Penelope smirked and sat herself down, "I agree, 'have you ever' it is."

The girls quickly hovered after her and it wasn't until they did this that Blair realised the little Humphrey was at the party. Blair eyed her up and down before turning her attention to the room as she looked for Serena and Nate. These two were pivotal to the success of her party and to helping Blair regain her status. She wanted people to know that Nate cheated first so that they could all get over there self-righteousness and sympathetic feelings towards him. _Things could finally go back to normal, _she thought.

"Serena," she yelled when she spotted her, "Game time!"

Serena smiled back at her and grabbed Nate.

"Be right there B."

Blair breathed a sigh of relief; at least Serena could follow instructions.

Chuck pulled Blair out a chair and gestured for some of the guys at the party to join, at that moment Serena and Nate reached the table and despite the hesitation in Nate's eyes sat directly opposite the schools new king and queen.

Blair swallowed and opened her mouth to speak, before being cut off by the soothing voice of Chuck Bass.

'Ladies,' he dipped his head in the direction of Penelope and her posse, 'gentleman,' he said raising his glass, "I believe we all know the rules, shall we begin?"

The group cheered in response.

"Penelope, you can have the honours."

With a smirk on her face Penelope raised her glass.

"I have never had sex with Chuck Bass," she said staring Blair directly in the eyes.

Blair eyeballed her back and picked up her glass, trying to keep her body cool as she noticed Iz, Hazel and every other girl at the table aside from Serena, Jenny and Penelope pick up their glass.

_Way to make a point P!_, she thought to herself humiliated at the sheer number of girls Chuck had slept with in this room alone.

Penelope turned to face Hazel, "We're going clockwise, Hazel it's your turn."

"Right, um I have... never...Argh... been to Brooklyn?" she said almost questioningly.

There were snickers and eew's thrown around the table as Little J and Serena picked up there glasses and threw back a shot of tequila, Serena gave Jenny a sympathetic look as she choked on the alcohol.

"Little J you're up!" Blair said with a glowering look on her face.

"Me, oh I dunno," Jenny said unsurely.

"Oh you aren't scared are you Little J?"

"NO, no as if, no, I'm so not scared."

She hesitated then glared back at Blair.

"I have never cheated on my boyfriend, or girlfriend for the guys in the room."

Blair stared at her bitterly, allowing Jenny to triumphant for a few seconds.

Nate, Blair and Serena all picked up there glasses, a confused look glazing across several people's faces as Nate threw back a scotch.

"When did Nate cheat?" she heard Nelly whisper to Hazel.

"Alex, you're up," Chuck said with a glint of evil sparkling in his eyes.

A dark-haired boy with bright blue eyes smiled smugly at the crowd, peering at Serena out of the corner of his eye before raising his glass.

"I have never slept with Serena Van der Woodsen," he said laughing to himself as several of the guys, including Nate downed shots and gave each other slaps on the back for their accomplishment.

Serena looked around table awkwardly; she had slept with at least four the guys at the table before she left for boarding school, she winced when she saw the gobsmacked look on Jenny Humphreys and the rest of the girls faces.

"Whoa," Penelope said, "Serena and Nate?"

"And Nate's cheated on a Girlfriend?" another girl whispered, before Nelly added, "But Nate's only had one girlfriend and that was Blair not Serena!"

"Oh my God, Nate cheated on Blair with Serena," Penelope said out loud what everyone was slowly piecing together in their minds.

Blair could hardly contain her excitement as much as she loved Serena she was sick and tired of playing the villain and somehow without even trying Little J managed to out Serena and Nate's affair to the whole table. Blair had known there was always a risk that Nate would get pulled up for a being a cheater while they were playing, she was planning on it, but this was too good to be true.

"Serena didn't mean to sleep with Nate, it just sort of happened, Right S" Blair said nonchalantly trying to play the good friend as a shell-shocked Serena nodded, "But I can't complain that's how I ended up with Chuck."

She beamed at Chuck who seemed to look very pleased with himself and she realised then that he had orchestrated the whole thing, well aside from Little J's question which was just the icing on the cake.

She slipped her hand on to his leg and inched it ever so slowly towards his groin.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_Umm so let's just say I suck at sticking to any sort of deadline and am hopeless at updating regularly._

Blair slammed back a tequila shot and passed the bottle to Serena.

"ittss not sso bad Sss," Blair slurred.

"So - so what, the whole school knows you had sex with my boyfriend, or my ex boyfriend? Doesn't even matter – you have sexx with everyone," Blair continued.

Bringing the bottle to her mouth Serena began to skull.

"She's right S," Nate chipped in, a cloud of smoke surrounding him, "No one care's Blair and I aren't even together anymore after what she did."

Blair glared at Nate but was cut off before she had the chance to speak up.

"And everyone knows you have a wild side Van Der Woodsen, you're just not as good at hiding it as you think," chuck smirked from where he sat on Blair's bedroom floor, bottle of scotch in hand.

"I know but Jenny heard," Serena sighed.

"So Dan already knows," Blair reputed.

"I know but thats, thats the old me I've changed! And... "

"Oh S no you haven't," Blair finished pointing at the empty tequila bottle in Serena's hand and burst out laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blair stirred in her sleep as the sun pipped through her open curtain and felt that all too familiar warmth cradling her.

"Dorota," she tried to yell without thinking, "my curtain – it's so bright..."

_Oh my effing god,_ she thought stopping mid-sentence, her eyes still closed to avoid the morning glare. W_ho is in my bed, please tell me I am wearing clothes_. She reached down and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt a soft material covering her body.

Slowly she unpeeled her eyes, there was a mass of blonde hair staring her in her face and the events of a drunken night before began to flow through her mind, and the tequila threw her stomach.

She jumped up waking the person that belonged to the mysterious arms that were wrapped around her and ran to the bathroom, stepping on another body along the way.

"Blair what the hell?" Nate screeched.

"Nathaniel, I thought we spoke about learning to control the volume in the mornings," chuck drawled from the bed he now shared with only Serena.

"But she stepped on me, "Nate said from his spot on the floor.

Glancing around the room, Chuck asked, "Where's Waldorf?"

"She just stepped on me and ran into the bathroom!" Nate answered angrily.

Chuck slowly removed his clothed body from the bed, walked across to the bathroom and let himself in. Blair was standing at the sink brushing her teeth after emptying what felt like a bottle of tequila from her stomach.

"Morning Waldorf."

"Chuck," she said after spitting.

"That was quite the hasty exit you made from bed,"

"Was it?"

"You're not worried are you?"

"Worried? about what?"

"About the fact that I've already managed to get you into a bed and its only two days into our bet, I believe all I have to do now is get you t o take your clothes off next time and well I think you know what happens."

"Chuck, don't kid yourself so we all passed out on my bed that hardly means I'm going to sleep with you."

"No," he said, "But that is certainly a good indicator," he finished pointing to a small bruise on the nape of her neck.

She blushed and pulled her night gown of its hanger wrapping it around her body and hugging it close to her neck.

"It means nothing," she said with a quivering voice and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Breakfast anyone?" she announced loudly.

"B stop shouting," Serena mumbled from her position on the bed.

"I'm hardly shouting S, now get up and put this on, Dorota is cooking!"


	17. Chapter 17

_I bet you didn't see this coming so soon! Neither did I but I was inspired to actually do something while listening to Kings of Leon._

Nate, still in last night's clothes, begrudgingly followed Serena down the stairs to join Blair and Chuck who were busy squabbling over breakfast in Blair's dining room.

"If you want people to actually believe we are a couple, you are going to have to start acting like you actually like me in public Waldorf, not just in dark corners," Chuck said mockingly to Blair brushing his fingers over her neck.

"Chuck I swear to God..."Blair started before stopping mid-sentence when she heard the sound of Serena clearing her throat.

"It's about time," Blair said evenly turning away from Chuck to look at Serena and Nate.

"I'm out of bed, I never made any promise of conversation B," Serena said slowly, her face looking very pale.

Nate took a seat at the table, "So I'm starved," he said awkwardly gesturing to his stomach.

"Dorota, can you bring Nate and Serena there breakfast!" Blair yelled.

"Noise!!" Serena sighed shuddering at the decibel Blair's voice had reached.

"Right Sorry S," Blair finished sarcastically.

Chuck leaned in and put his hand over Blair's which was rested on the table, smirking to himself.

"So last night was uhh, fun, I guess," Nate said.

"Don't remind me," Serena whinged.

"You always were the drama queen," Blair responded chirpily.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Nate asked.

"Food, shower and some valium - though not necessarily in that order," Serena responded her head in her hands.

"Well Blair and I have a few things to take care of at the palace," Chuck answered.

"We do?" Blair asked confused.

"Yes Waldorf, instalments remember? I think I'll need another today."

Blair screwed her face up and was about to respond when she remembered Nate and Serena thought they were actually dating.

"How could I forget," she said before adding, "Chuck's having some some arty thing installed in his suite," to ease the confused looks that adorned Nate and Serena's face.

"Yes did Blair tell you she is posing for some nudes for me," Chuck added.

Blair choked on her juice, while Serena sprayed hers all over Nate.

"Wait a second," Nate said laughingly, "Blair is posing?"

"FOR NUDE SHOTS!" Serena yelled before breaking into a hysterical laugh.

Blair went from white as a ghost to red in seconds.

"What's so hard to believe about that?" Blair asked angrily.

"B, you – posing – naked, it's just not you!"

Chuck sat back laughing to himself at his own genius.

"Well maybe I have changed S, just like you, I've changed."

Serena put on her best attempt at a serious face and nodded, while Nate continued his hysterical laughing.

**ITS ONLY SHORT I KNOW – BUT HEY THERE IS ALWAYS MORE TO COME.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Woohoo I am on a roll – how awesome is that? Feel free to think wonderful thoughts about me, I am. _

Blair gave Serena a hug goodbye and waved as she made her way down the stairs before turning to attack Chuck who had a large smile plastered across his face.

"Nude art?? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Blair screamed.

"Hey, you bought up the subject of art, I was trying to make it sound realistic – Nate would never believe that I was having something artistic installed," Chuck said playing the innocent, "having naked photographs of my lover, is a much more plausible idea."

"You idiot!" Blair yelled while shoving him, "now I'm going to have to do it and it's entirely your fault!"

"Well Waldorf I don't think you can quite blame me for your," chuck paused to consider his words, "predicament, I believe Serena gave you ample opportunity to withdraw but you were very insistent - your 'I've changed' speech ultimately seeled your fate," Chuck finished matter-of-factly, "not me."

"Chuck had you not opened you BIG MOUTH this never would have happened!" Blair continued in her tirade.

"naked photos of Blair Waldorf just floating around for Gossip Girl and ALL OF CONSTANCE AND ST JUDE TO SEE, FOR ALL OF NEW FREAKING YORK TO SEE."

Chuck shrugged and turned to take a seat at Blair's desk, "As long as Chuck Bass gets to see first I don't care who else does."

"God you're disgusting."

"You know Waldorf; most girls would kill to have themselves photographed by Annie Lebowitz – but Serena was right it's just not you – now there's a thought Serena loves the camera and I bet Annie would love her," Chuck said slowly.

"I know what you are doing Bass!" Blair exclaimed.

"Calling my PA to organise a sitting for Serena instead," he said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Blair snatched the phone out of his hand.

"I never said I wouldn't go through with it," She said evenly staring him in the eyes.

"Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"Right you are Waldorf, what day suits you best? I think Friday night would be nice, which reminds me we have the ball Saturday so we will have to swing by Alberto's and check on your dresses this afternoon."

"Dresses?" Blair replied exhausted from all of her yelling.

"Yes I had the Victrola one made too; I'd say you're going to need it sooner rather than later."

"You would think that," Blair responded, "but that's where you're wrong Bass, because unlike you I posses this small, unknown quality called Self Control – you should really look it up, you'd be amazed at what one who embodies this is capable of, or in this instance capable of not doing -which by the way is you."

"Ahh and there it is, that other small, relatively dormant quality you seem to reserve for yours truly, how I have missed your wit."

Blair tried to hide her smile, but she did enjoy a compliment and so she simply responded with an eye roll and a dramatic sigh.

Chuck smiled and stood up linking his arm around her and pulling her towards the lift, "Come on Waldorf it's not all fun and games for us today, we've got dresses to try on, bets to loose, dance moves to practice – by the way I can organise for some of the girls to give you some pointers if you want to shake up your routine," chuck said jokingly, feeling a swift elbow slam into his ribs in response.

**Again short but sweet – but it's much more fun for me to write.**


End file.
